fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dream of Beowin
(This story was posted on the Utopia Skye forums by Emberage on April 22, 2005.) ---- My friends… a dream broke me last night. This is a dream terrifying and horrible that I felt my world convulse upon awakening. I shall attempt to tell you the horrific tale from start to finish, though my voice wavers at the mere thought of it once again. To say truthfully, it did not start off as such monstrous nightmare. It started off much like a soft song that just catches a fleeting memory from the past, and allows you to feel the emotions that was tied in with that time and place rather than remembering it. A comfortable reminiscence of a deep history. I could feel it in my bones, as if it were built inside of me like the great architects of our ancestors! But this was fleeting, and the sense of longing only worsened what was to happen… As dreams and night-terrors often do, this one took an unexplainable and terrible turn that I will not ever forget for what few years I have left. Being forcibly grabbed and torn away from this nostalgia and thrust into a demonic, blood red world full of noxious fumes that choked me and drove me to my knees. By the time I had choked down my bile and willed myself not to retch upon the sulfurous burning ground, I noticed far too late the multiple compound eyes that were staring almost curiously at me from a rock spire. To say I feared those eyes is a grave understatement. I could feel my death issuing from those eyes, and I knew it wouldn’t be a painless one. Still holding that almost catlike curiosity, this shining crystalline spider skittered several meters and my fate was sealed. I ran to no avail as it shot threads as sharp as glass shards into my naked back. (It is terrifying, isn’t it, how in nightmares you always run too slow and are missing your most treasured protections?) And as sure as blood follows the wound, the excruciating death pursued. Though no final resting place I found, oh no. My eternal spirit was trapped in a form of limbo, seeming to write for an eternity between the planes of life and death. Until I once again found myself sitting up in my bloodied body, that is. Still fresh from the wounds placed upon it before, it was. The spider’s shards still embedded within my skin. Yet I had no choice but to continue onward, with only the hope that escape would release me from this hellish prison. I hurried as fast as my beleaguered body could move through the heavy gasses and whistling wind. Horror after horror met me as I gave my best attempt at escape. What little awe I had of the towering cliffs of stone was soon washed away in the utter pain and desperation that it had upon me. Its inhabitants slowly ate me away, piece-by-piece, leaving me weaker every time and giving me less energy to continue the futile escape. Every time I died, for I died many times at the hands (and pincers, and claws) of the denizens of this place, it felt as though my soul took flight just a little farther from me, yet still trapped without escape. The enormous automatons crushed me beneath their spiked feet and their hammer-like fists… the dark kin tore at me with cruel weapons… fiery spiders the size of elephants torched and poisoned me at the same time with their dagger-like fangs. Those enormous fire-spiders were the worse of those all. Though the wind whistling out of the massive gorge seemed to make the flames from the pools of lava die down, these great beasts did not waver, their sole attention of the utter agony of me. Bearing down upon me with their massive bulk, they seemed to take their precious time, slowly bringing their bloated form to the broken husk of a body and tearing it apart at their leisure. To feel that abandoned and powerless under these massive monsters nearly drove all hope from my body. As I woke, one of the most relieved feelings I've had in my life, the sense of dread lingered... I can't help but wonder if this dream was a dire warning, a prophetic statement as to where... I will perish. Category:Warcraft Skye RP